Luck
by Kirby and Jordan
Summary: Inuyasha found Kagome in a Subway, covered in blood. A rape victim she is ashamed and beggs to let her live with him, to escape her family. What'll his girlfriend say when they seem to become closer? Or when her kidnapper returns?[hold 10 days ill be bac]
1. Unlucky

**Jordan: **Unfortunately, I have a life, so I haven't been able to update my stories.

**Kirby: **Also the fact that shes a selfish git

**Jordan: **AM NOT!

**Kirby: **YES YOU ARE! You _should be_ updating your stories. But _NOOOO_, you make a **NEW** story!

**Jordan: **…er

**Kirby: **And you haven't even said hello to you're readers! Shame!

**Jordan: **Sorry, and thanks?

**Kirby: **You **should **be! Not doing you're duties as a wri-

**Jordan:** _OKAY! I GET IT! IF YOU DON'T STOP I'LL COLOR YOU PURPLE!_

**Kirby: **o NOT **PURPLE!**

**Jordan: **Yes,…. Purple.

_As Kirby so wonderfully put my feelings together. I haven't been haven't been able to put up updates is because I am not only swamped but I am getting bored with those stories (cept for Sparks) So please excuse this. But this plot was so tempting couldn't help myself. _

_**K/N –**__Kirbys notes._

_**A/N-**__My notes. _

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!  
**_

They said I was lucky. Lucky, I was. Only a few years ago they had found another, another one of the helpless, and this one never woke up. She had been in a public bathroom, naked, and coated with blood as if a hot blanket was spread over her. The light switch string wrapped around her neck, and scars striping her arms and legs. I was…. so lucky. I could've been her, dead and cold, never able to rise again, never able to wrap my battered arms around Souta, kiss my tear stained mother, to sucked in a great gulp of air in the dew bruised air. But, I didn't feel lucky. I felt, ugly, I felt, weak and so light. I could feel that scorching blood running down my legs such as she did. But, she never felt it. She was _dead _she couldn't feel anything! She was the lucky one! She didn't feel those bastards inspect every aspect of her, she never felt the dread of biding her family goodbye while feeling their boiling rejection, for gods sake she never even felt the sores that rippled up every edge of her body, or the cavernous fear of his return, or any other perpetrators. She was gone, banned from this Earth she was in peace. But, I didn't feel like that, even when it was done. I could feel his hot breath, the tainted skin chafe mine, all of it grotesque in every way. How does someone like me, someone whose never done anything wrong, never stole, or drank, or even disobeyed her parents, get shoved in such an horrifying situation.

The only thing I knew…. was that I was _not _lucky.

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

I remember very few things before the incident. I believe maybe my brain blocked out the painful images, those steps leading to the deadly conclusion. But, I do remember that…it was cold. I could feel the chapped lips, and smoky frosty breath, and the absence of a coat. I also remember, that I wasn't in a bathroom like the last victim. But instead, in the Subway I remember that the trains had stopped grumbling, and not even a conductor was in sight. Even the janitors had left to tend to other responsibilities. Though, I do not recall the time, I do remember seeing _him_ near a clock when I first catched him in my eye. At first he was a furry image, maybe a mirage or delusion? But his shadow loomed, perilous I could feel his eyes. They were boring holes in my back; I could feel his aura, every bit of impure treading me. But I was foolish, cocky and well not careful. I shrugged of the disturbing thoughts, and kicked a pebble around as I waited on a rickety bench.

Then there was the hand.

Then the knife.

Both grazing my neck. His hand clutched my throat, while the knife brushed up near the ball in my windpipe. My breathing quickened, for I was realizing that this was NOT good. The knife went for my lips, slicking one open slightly, the blood trickled out and it tasted of rust and salt. Then a gruff voice echoed.

"Scream and I will kill you. Got it?"

I nodded, knowing that my life was at stake; he removed the knife from my broken lips, and dug his nails into my shoulder blades.

I screamed.

I screamed so loud, _my _ears hurt.

In an instant, he smacked his hand against my lips, and then prodded the knife near my throat. Angry of my disobedience he snarled.

"I'm not kidding bitch, I have a knife. Scream again and I will kill you!"

Slowly, he lowered the knife to my belly and began to rise with me clutching my mouth. The minute he was a foot from the bench, I kicked his shin and felt the knife bury into my belly. Thankfully, nothing really important happened with that, it just hurt like hell and slowed me down. I began to sprint, grasping my swollen stomach flowing with blood. I got at least four feet away, before he reached out for my weakness. A woman's weakness, her hair. Yanking, that monstrous man thrusted me to his dirt caked boots. I could smell the sewage on his clothes. He then kicked me, hard. Right in my hips, they suddenly began to throb; though they were unaware they'd receive more trauma than anything else on my body. He then grabbed a fistful of hair, and pulled me up, I whimpered knowing a shout would make his legs swift on me again. He pulled me in close and growled heavy like, I could see mats of black hair tossed in his face and dead cold blue eyes glare into me.

"Don't even try."

I yelped, and began to struggle, but it was no use. He lifted me high, cautious of my legs and arms. And we descended down the Subway, into a turn that was almost an alley. He then grabbed my wrist, and propelled it backward.

It cracked.

I bellowed in pain, I had never broken a bone before. Once when I was six, I twisted my ankle. But it was nothing compared to this. And to feel it shatter was a deep and dripping feeling. I began to shake, bellowing even more, and then he slapped me.

"Shut up!"

I squeaked, knowing that I was in his control. I knew he was stronger, and taller, and bigger. I squirmed in his arms anyway, he was probably irritated, because he chucked me to the concrete, and I could feel the prickles of broken glass bottles. The blood was beginning to heat and sting the wounds. I breathed fast, my heart quickening. I knew his reason for his kidnap now.

He still had the knife tucked in his pocket, and he neared me slowly, squashing the knife on my arm. His breath was sticky near my neck.

"Take off your clothes."  
"Please don't."  
"Do it."  
"I'm a virgin."  
"I don't believe you."

He then moved the knife to leave a small cut, and I yapped. I had no choice in the matter. I removed my clothes, and I remember those distinctly. Chopped up jean Capri's, a golden belt and a bleached white tank top. It was so unbelievably cold; I yearned for the warmth of my clothes as goose bumps prickled my arms like needles. I felt so exposed. My kidnapper eyed me with disgust.

"You're the worst of all the bitches."

It stung badly; I knew I wasn't a supermodel. And I had blood with glass mixed in my back, my wrist loose near me twisted not right, the fresh bruises were appearing on my skin, and lips puckering in blood

"I'm…sorry…"  
He pressed his lips against mine, it was hard and harsh. I felt the cut lip sting, and he purred in his throat.

"Kiss back." He growled.

And I did.

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

I was numb all over; the blood was everywhere and made me warm as the puddle glistened near me. The rapist got up, and zipped his pants, he smirked evilly. The knife was in hand, and at that moment I believed he would be the last face I'd ever lay my eyes upon. I was a goner. So I darted my eyes away, and let my left hand (my non-broken wrist) and scooped my legs up, but I was so exhausted, they drooped to my elbow. He put on his leather coat, letting it drape him and then licked his lips, tasting my blood.

I whimpered, as the knife was poked between my breasts, he growled evilly once more.  
"I believe you."  
"W-what?"

"You are a virgin, that's why you're alive"  
My heart stopped, I was going to live? I was going to have to face my family, my friends. I almost fainted. He dipped me in his arms, and I felt odd in them, he whispered in my ear making my heart shake in fear.

"Say you love me."  
"I-I love you…"

I would do anything if he just left me go to sleep in my blood in peace. He then laid a hard and painful kiss on me, teeth poking my gums.

"See you later, who are you wench?"  
I couldn't believe this; he was talking to me as if I just engaged in a friendly conversation. But at that time, everything seemed ridiculous and so, surreal. He tossed me lightly, and I landed in some glass, but I was so distant that I didn't even feel them pierce my skin.

"Kagome."  
"Okay, good bye Kagome."

And then he swept off. More like ran off, in a heavy trot, I could still hear the claps of his boots when he disappeared from my sight. I felt myself shatter at that moment I had been _raped. _Like the girls from those teen magazines that warned you about these things, but you never thought it would happen to you. I had been violated; I could die for all I know, rot in the chambers of a Subway. What would my family say? I could see my mother's disappointed face, her stern expression and her telling me of what scum I was. My brother, push me away and smack his lips and roll his eyes when he heard my name, what of my grandfather? I didn't even want to imagine. I was only nineteen, about to apply for college, stuck in the boundaries or childhood and adulthood. They would…hate me.

I soon passed out.

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

I was suddenly tepid. I could feel the bumps of arms, the nooks of elbows and patter of fingers. My heart started to flutter, it was him wasn't it? Decided that he changed his mind, or wanting another round maybe? I wasn't sure, but I suddenly flinched and screamed blood murder. I wriggled to escape his grasp, but he seemed stronger. If that was even possible. Not even a budge. My eyes flickered open, revealing a new character.

He was a demon, you could tell. The waves of silver hair hovered in his face, and dog-ears twitched anxiously, I could even feel his claws tap my skin. I gasped, and writhed more, a man, just the thought pricked my heart with what felt like knives. I cried and sobbed horribly, the tears stung my lip and scars, but I didn't care. I was so frightened.

"Shh hush, its okay. It's all okay, calm down."

His voice was so soft, like honey. It matched the eyes, which were sparkling with such remorse I couldn't even bear to look at them. Whimpering, I dug into him closer, into his T-shirt. He stripped his coat off; my clothes had been drowned in a blood pumped ditch. Wrapping me up, he picked out pieces of glass, each shard more severely tuckered than the next. He held me in his arms, as if I was a bride. I was trembling, he held me close, and I could hear him curse.

"Its going to be fine, were you-"  
"Yes…"  
She answered for him; she didn't want to hear the words. He then sprinted, and I glanced out seeing the oranges and pinks of sun up. The whole time he held me as we raced for the hospital, as I bleed through his coat, and the stares bored at my savoir.

What was I going to do?  
"Were almost there…"

"Okay…"  
"My name is Inuyasha."  
I fell asleep before I could answer him.

_**Kirby and Jordan cut! **_

**Kirby: **You also haven't done your chores; I mean _look_ at those dishes!

**Jordan: **_-snores- _blibber, blibber, blibber….

**Kirby: **I'm NOT blabbering! I'm just saying you've been slipping and I…

**Jordan: **Blibber, blibber, blibber…

**Kirby: **_I AM NOT BLABBERING!_

**Jordan: **_-wakes-_Watcha screaming about?

**Kirby: **YOU! YOU! WERE ASLEEP!

**Jordan: **NO I wasn't! …all the time.

_Okay, please review this they keep me going. Tell me any improvements, this story will be intresting I can tell. _


	2. Doctor Kamido

**Jordan: **Hiya! A newest update man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kirby: **Whoopee

**Jordan: **Look at how happy Kirby is!!

**Kirby: **_-snores-_

**Jordan: **What? His eyes aren't closed they're just resting!

**Kirby: **_-snores-_

**Jordan: **Arr….you little…

**Kirby: **_-snores- _

**Jordan: **I guess its time to get Fred… _-grins- _

**Kirby: **_-snores-_

**Fred: **_**ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! **__–is a tiger-_

**Kirby: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Woah, tons of reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Six!!! Six reviews and I'm only on the second chapter!!!! –squeals- I was so excited I put another chapter right away, only took me a few hours. Sadly, I don't like this chapter too much. Inu is a little OOC, but its only because he's just a little confused!! _

_Anyway read and review!_

**A/N- **Authors note

**K/N- **Kirby's note

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

"Don't compromise yourself. You are all you've got."  
**—Janis Joplin**

Is this really the only life I will lead? Do I never get a second chance? Don't people deserve second chances? Am I even a good person? I don't know anymore. It feels as if all the morals all the things I was supposed to do learn and obey have been sponged from my memory. I wonder if the girl, whom was murdered ever graced onto a heaven, was she even honorable? In those days, under the sparkling hospital lights when my rescuer was twiddling in the other room, I thought of heaven more and more. And I wondered, what is the tactic that declares you 'good'? Must you abide by the commandments (which I have not done), must you have been kind to others? Or just one person? Would mercy grace heaven upon you? Like the man who caught me in the subway. So if the ones who aren't allowed in the pearly gates of Gods play land, had to go to hell would hell be on Earth?

So if Janis Joplin said is true.

The only thing I ask is can I get a refund?

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

My eyes fluttered, breathless from what seemed like the lack of air in the room. I gasped up all of the sweet tasting air I could, relieved to be placed out of the musty subway air that was clouded with cigarettes, blood, and the disgusting smell of that mans boots. I rolled over but in the middle of it flinched; a sudden rocketing sting pulsed through my legs. Breath quickening, it all drifted back, I had momentarily forgotten that I wasn't dozing in my room or wrinkling my nose at homework. I had been _violated, _I had been _sullied,_ I had been _raped. _The tight arms, the blood blubbering my lips, even the yank of my hair all seemed to bubble back into the pit of my belly. I hugged myself, chafing the scars that were awoken on my skin, pink and blue. Suddenly my eyes quivered, and burned horribly, the tears began to dribble from my chin and I broke into a hushed sob. The tears were salty and bobbled off my cut lips making them start to sting; I thumbed them between cries feeling the itchy sensation of stitches. I rubbed them hard, I wanted to scratch out the stitches, and I didn't care if it would tear my gum and ruin my lips. I just wanted that itchy feeling to go away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

A smooth familiar voice melted through my frustrations. But I didn't even glance at him; I kept thinking it was that man. That dreaded man. I rubbed harder. And his hand swiped my fingers from my lips; I could feel the tickling of his claws.

"I _said _that you shouldn't do that."

I popped my eyes open, heart deepening from not seeing the cold icicle eyes and tufts of black hair. But instead silver bangs and amber eyes, which seemed to dig through my soul. And his face was absolutely beautiful; I could barely believe that he was a demon. I had seen few demons in my time; most putrid and smelled foul of death. But instead he smelt as if a newly sprung on spring shower, the kind of smell that reminded me of my mother's garden. I began to shudder, and felt a sudden eerie thought tip toe through my heart. Even when he seemed kind, and humorous, he was a man. And he was **a lot **stronger than the other.

I flinched.

And, I could see pity glisten in his eyes. Which burned my heart with compromise, I hated pity. Instead, he got closer and I almost felt that he was going to kiss me, and it made my heart flutter, the only way an embarrassed teen's heart could.

"What is you're name?"  
"I'm…Kagome."

And I realized, at that moment. This must've been the demon that brought me to the hospital, I glanced out of the window and the dazzling sunlight burned my eyes, I buried my head into my soaked pillow. The demon got up, and closed the blinds noting my behavior. And then snatched another ivory colored pillow, and gently pulled my tear soaked one pillow from my head, and slipped in the new one. I wiped my tears away, but quickly, since I caught sight of a noticeable cut parting my skin.

"Wh-what is yours?"  
"My what?"  
His dog ears twitched, and my heart lightened.

"Your name?"  
"Oh, you already forgot?"

I whined, as he laughed lightly.

"You told me?"

"Whoa you must've been pretty battered, it's Inuyasha."

He gave me a cocky crooked grin, and it made my heart suddenly seem to fly, especially when his fang poked from his upper lip. He sat down in the chair near my bed once more. Was he watching me sleep? Just the thought made goose bumps prick, the two reasons were, his charm that seemed to bite down on my morals, and that a man was actually watching me sleep, helpless. I leaned, and turned pink as I rubbed his ears between my thumbs. Damn, they felt like silk.

"Oi! Don't touch my ears!"

He snarled, which suddenly reminded me of my captor. So I slinked back, and he gave an uncomfortable expression as he noted my sadness.

"Argh, fine touch 'em I don't care."

I grinned, and it felt as if I hadn't done that in a million years. The muscles felt sore from misuse, I recalled why they hurt now. It was from all the screaming. As I leaned to touch them once more (because I was dying to), a male doctor entered. Short cropped blonde hair was gelled up, and he had gentle green eyes, he was quite attractive for a man who looked around the age of forty. He had a clipboard tucked under his arm, and a pen poking from his lip he mumbled as he pulled it out and scribbled upon the clipboard. Inuyasha slowly inched away from me, and leaned back in his chair, if you squinted hard enough, you could tell the pink that tinted his cheeks.

"So…Kagome is it? How are you today, feeling any pains in you're hips at all or your wrist? We're sorry that it hasn't been put in a cast yet. But we could only perform your stitches, according to the rules. Mr. Taisho wouldn't tell us any information until you awoke."

He had a kind voice, though you could tell it was melting in pity which made my lungs scorch. There was much information in those sentences. Why hadn't Inuyasha told them anything? I couldn't help but glance at him, but he was fingering his cell phone with a frustrated expression his tongue peeking form his mouth, ignoring my gaze.

"I'm feeling…alright. Um, my wrist hurts a lot, and my hips are kind of numb, as for my stitches are they supposed to itch so much?"

I asked pinching them slightly. Half expecting; Inuyasha to swap her hand away. The doctor giggled softly, and my heart quicken beat. What did I do this time? I tried to get up, but my wrist lame suddenly screeched with pain and I grumbled in the boiling pain.

"I'd advise you not to do that. Now, I have a few questions for you and then we'll run a few tests and leave you to sleep for an hour or so while we patch up that wrist of yours understand honey? And, if you're uncomfortable with me asking you, please call a nurse, okay?"

I nodded, not sure if his calling me 'honey' made me annoyed or touched. I laid back in the pasty hospital bed, a leaned to the left. I realized that side was covered in sweat, did I have a fever? I dragged my wrist vigilantly to the supple pillow beside me, letting its broken tendons rest.

"No sir, I'm…okay in your presence. But I must ask did I have any temperature by any chance?"  
The doctor had been tapping his knuckles on the wood of the clipboard, and he sucked on the pen as he twiddled. I squinted reading his name 'Kamido' (A/N I made that up, please don't kill me with my horrible names!). His attention was diverted to my question a moment later, and he plucked the pencil out of his mouth.

"Oh yes, you had a fever of 102. It cooled down by midday, but I believe it was from the blood loss."

"Oh okay."  
"Ready for you're questions?"

I had been spacing off, watching Inuyasha nibbled his lip, his cell phone wedged between his shoulder and ear. Why was he still here? It was all too confusing.

"Kagome?"

"Oh, sorry sirs yes go right ahead."

He grinned glancing at the clipboard, and then at my I.V. (K/N for stupid people that's the feeding thing in hospitals.)(A/N HEY! Don't call them stupid! They're reading **MY STORY!** We have to be nice!) (K/N For now… :K)

"Alright, now let's get started. Do you personally know the man who violated you?"

"No, I saw him on the Subway and he just came up to me."

"Good, good, did he have any weapons?"

"Yes, a pocket knife."

"Did he use it against you?"  
"Yes."  
"Would you describe his features to me? And his clothes?"

Kamido wasn't even looking at me; he was instead glaring at his clipboard. Madly jotting down the information I had told him. But he didn't notice my pained face. I didn't want to remember this man, I wanted him wiped from my mind. And I squirmed as he awaited my answer. Suddenly warmth glided through my fingers, and Inuyasha was giving me a hard expression…and was holding my hand. It made my heart pulse like a hyper drum, and I avoided his gaze…but squeezed his palm.

"Erm…yes. He was three inches taller, and had on a black shirt a leather coat, jeans, and big ass boots. He had black hair, it was long up to his ears in his face, and blue eyes."

"Was it oral or-"

"Uh, not that one….er…"

"Alrighty then."

Kamido nodded, and Inuyasha's hand lingered for a moment longer, and slipped gently away when Kamido looked back at me. I grinned weakly, one I was dizzy with heat as I remembered Inuyasha's skin and its calloused surface, the second was the one I was dreading the most.  
"So what's you're relationship with…Inuyasha? Am I correct with your name?"

"Keh yeah, doc." (A/N I _know _you all were waiting for him to say it!)

I froze. I couldn't say he was just a stranger, or even a friend. They'd ask for my family, my number. And then, they would see what a disgrace their only daughter was. Not even strong enough to take care of herself. And a disturbing idea went through my head. My mouth dribbled along with its meaning.

"Oh, er…he's my brother…"

"Brother? But he is-"  
"Well, _half _brother. Obviously, I'm not a demon."  
I laughed anxiously. And peered from the corner of my eye, Inuyasha's face had frozen, and his ears were twitching frantically, his eyes shrouded with confusion. I bit my lower lip, giving him a message of desperation. He narrowed his brow, amber eyes never leaving mine. No matter how much I wished.

"This is true?"  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, probably pondering on his next move. He sighed, and then gave the Doctor a soft look, with a cocky grin.

"Yup, she's my sister."

"Any files?"  
"Yes, just look up Kaganame (A/N still not good with names.)"  
"Alright…"

He snarled beneath his breath, and locked his eyes once more with mine. They appeared horribly baffled, and interested. Like when you read a mystery novel and are at the climax when the person is unveiled as the villain. Kamido dipped his head, and then scrawled the last few words. He grinned and then peered at us with marble emerald eyes.

"Okay, well then Kagome you have about a few minutes to talk to you're brother. The nurse will be in soon to perform a few tests."

He spoke in a charming voice, the kind salesmen used. Inuyasha and I both nodded, and I licked my patched lips. Kamido quietly left closing the door delicately beside him while twirling his blonde hair. The second the click the door echoed, Inuyasha held a stiff glare at me. Unsure, of what to say I laid back and closed my eyelids. Though it was useless, I could feel every inch of his stare. And about ten minutes went by…

"So, _sissy _you feeling any better."

He bantered with a crooked grin; I fluttered my eyes open and groaned. I placed my lame wrist beside my thigh, and sat up straighter, maybe to look deeper into his gorgeous face and luscious eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But, I have a favor…"  
"What? Do you want to be mother too?"

"No, I have a very er…strict family…"  
I spoke quietly, trying to ignore the fact he was so close I could smell the fresh rain scent on his lip.

"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, well…if they ever found out…I'm ju-just not ready to tell them. Very spiritual…"

"Mm hmm. And this has to do with me because?"  
"Well, I was meaning to ask if I could stay with you for a while?"

I asked uneasy, and shifted in my bed. He stared at his phone for a few minutes, as if contemplating it for advice. I leaned in close, sucking in his sweet tasting breath.

"What's with the phone?"  
"Oh, it's Kikyo…"  
"Huh?"  
"Oh, she's my girlfriend. I was supposed to meet her last night, and I went to the Subway…but I found you instead and I stayed because I couldn't just leave you so…"

I felt my heart drop. Of course he had a girlfriend! I mean he was kind and caring, and absolutely stunning. I didn't care anyway….she was probably much better than me. I flicked a piece of tangled hair behind my ear, before Inuyasha's melodic voice dripped back in.

"She was worried; damn I got fourteen calls…"

Inuyasha dialed, staring at the number glittering on the screen. I adjusted to my right, and stared out the window my breath seemed weak and my heart was dripping with envy. I couldn't help but to envy whoever the hell this girl was. But I also couldn't help but to pity her, her boyfriend standing her up…

"Anyway, I guess you can stay…but you don't have any clothes…"

"I'll get a job, borrow hand-me-downs…"  
"Okay…I guess, you'll have to meet Miroku."

He laughed but beneath that I almost heard a purr in his throat. I smiled, feeling absolutely wonderful. I wrapped my arms around his neck without thinking, and he iced over, but then almost like that he melted and hugged me back. Which made me seem to want to leap into the air. I started to pick at a gash in my elbow when we stopped awkwardly. I grinned at him and mouthed 'thank you'. Since the nurse had walked in, with her ink black hair pulled into a bun and warm chocolate eyes looked between Inuyasha and I benevolently. She then gestured to my I.V.

"I'm sorry sir, but we must begin giving Kagome, her cast."  
"I understand."  
He gave me a smirk, making my heart seem to pop from my chest. But then explode as he crammed his phone beneath his ear and exited the room. Before I could say goodbye, the nurse injected in the aesthetic, and it raced through my blood stream my eyes heavy and warm, I slipped into a long slumber.

Haunted by nightmares of disappearing hanyous and smirking knives, with dead blue eyes.

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

**Kirby:**_ YOU BIG SKULLED IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Jordan: **_I WASN'T THE ONE __**SLEEPING!**_

**Kirby: **_WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A BORING PERSON I WOULDN'T BE ASLEE-_

**Jordan: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'm sending Fred in!  
**Kirby: **But you just DID that!  
**Jordan: **I'll do it, again!

**Kirby: **Yah right…

_Three minutes later…_

**Jordan: **So you wanna say sorry now?  
**Kirby: **_NEVER! _OWWWWWWWWW!

**Fred: **_-is happy from biting Kirby's butt-_

**Kirby: **Ugh….

_Thanks so much for reading my story, and also if you are a reader. Its not to hard to click that little button below, yeah that one. The one saying 'review' on it:_

_I luv u guys! Thanks for the read! Here's our progress so far._

**Reviews: **6 (WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE)

**Hits: **147 ( 0.0 on the first chapter???!!??)

**Favs: **3 ( OMG! I LUB U GUYS!)

**Alerts: **5 (well, I at least know these people will read my story…)


	3. Meetings in the Bathroom

**Jordan: **Well I'm sorry about the long update but I've been sick…

**Kirby: **Always full of excuses aren't cha?

**Jordan: **Oh my god, Kirby why do I even have you on these author thingies?

**Kirby: **Because you need me, and thingies? Nice grammar.

**Jordan:** Arrr, you better stop giving me lip kid.

**Kirby:** Lip? Why would I give you my lip!  
**Jordan **_–sigh-_

**Kirby: **Man you are weird Jordo.

_Sorry, I really have been sick and I know I'm a horrible person. The whole time I was watching Fruits Basket which I love by the way! I think I'll have to get the manga now!_

_Whats that going to cost another hundred bucks?  
-Sigh-_

_Here are some anonymous reviewers replies…._

**Len92- **Ummmm okay? I will, I'm lad you like it…

**Akwio- **Yes, I know. I have a bit of a plan for the first ten chapters and it'll be interesting.

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

In a storybook of any kind, there is a villain. Always some terrible monster, needed to be slain. A ferocious dragon with a forked tongue curling around a damsel in distress, or, an masked convict holding hostage innocent workers, guns poking into their skulls. And the villain is not only a disfigured ugly creature, but evil beyond all proportions. He is (for it is usually male) deprived of a conscience, or even a soul. Just a blundering creature doing evil, for he has nothing else he can do. I always pitied these poor monsters, blemished and hated; they are shunned from love and opportunity. Then there are the heroes, the lusty knights caked in polished armor and steering an obedient white steed. They are always beautiful, and perfect, with charming attributes. But have you ever seen a book, movie, or even play, with not just a villain, not just a hero. But one that is…combined? I think I have, and I think it was in Inuyasha.

I also think that's why I loved him.

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

I had been floundering in this damn hospital for a week, and I was sick of all this…. searching… After applying my new neon green cast that thrust up my elbow, they ran a few tests. Taking my blood pressure, evaluating every aspect of my hips arms, and treating cuts sliced into my skin. They asked questions that I couldn't even answer, I felt as if I was being evaluated because of a crime _I _did. They asked if I had asked him to _stop, _of course I damn well asked him to stop! And the food was absolutely terrible, big scoops of bubbling goop which I gagged just by looking at it. Good thing Inuyasha was there. He sneaked in McDonalds and crap that I could actually wolf down, which I did. I expected that cocky fool to go home to his beautiful girlfriend (since this was my imagination of her to be) and leave me in peace. But instead, he visited every day at three 'o clock once his classes and work got off. He'd always enter with a charming grin, wearing dark denim jeans and a bloody red t-shirt. The first day, it was all-awkward, he asked kindly on how I was doing, and if I needed any assistance with tests, warding off nurses, and smuggling edible food. I must've been blushing like mad, since his grin grew huge and minstrelsy, and then we got to talking; he asked me about everything, favorite foods, colors, actors, he asked my birthday and sign, which school I went to, and so many my brain toppled over. He came over every day, loaded with new questions, and as the week passed I became more comfortable with his twitchy dog-ears (which I liked to tug when he was a jerk) and melting gold eyes. I had never been that great with men, maybe this was why I was such a vulnerable victim for my dark captor.

But even as a supposed-to-be flirty teen, I was apprehensive around them. I'd glare at my shoes, stutter horribly, and blush like a freaking raspberry. But with Inuyasha, I learned that I didn't even have to prove anything, he embraced me anyway. I suspected this was because of his blood, for as time passed I learned he was not demon, but was an _hanyou, _although he was ashamed of his blood I believe that he learned to accept people despite their flaws. He must've known, that I felt as if the core of me was being eaten away by nightmares and the swollen slashes. Honestly, I had never been more relieved in my life, since birth I had been judged criticized by my own kin. It all stung best unbearably when their disappointed eyes narrowed at me, ugly with disheartened.

But as for Inuyasha, I learned a few things. He had a roommate by the name of Miroku, a monk in training (a failing one) he is usually very kindhearted, since he does not judge by outlooks, though he does have his flaw…like his _wandering _hand. But despite his lecheries, the two were friends though fought easily. Then there was Kikyo, his girlfriend, whom according to him sounded as if she was a god. She was beautiful, wonderfully accepting, and an swift graceful dancer. And every time I hear her name, my stomach squirmed in dreary envy. Then there was the deal of Inuyasha's family, his mother had died when Inuyasha was twelve and his father had passed before he was even born. So, his inexplicable half-brother kept him in his custody. Sesshomaru unlike Inuyasha was a full-blooded dog demon, and ashamed his blood went on to create an Hanyou. So he despised Inuyasha, through his childhood he told him how he was weak a good-for-nothing menace. Even though he owned a substantial bit of money, he didn't let Inuyasha touch a penny, and it didn't matter Inuyasha always grunt he was better off without it.

I squirmed in my covers, and then tossed them over my head conscious of my cast that was harder than rock. I felt a sudden quirk of a push, and threw my arm to shrug off the perpetrator.

"Okay, Kagome lay off it, I've been waiting for you to get your lazy ass up for an hour!"

"Noooo." I moaned.

I could hear Inuyasha's impatience, and the swivel of his ears twitching. I grinned beneath the shroud of wrinkled sheets, Inuyasha's short temper ness was always an entertaining aspect. I suddenly felt a flash of warm skin brush my elbow, as Inuyasha whipped off the sheets.

"Kagome….I am late for work….and if my boss yells at me….I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

And with that, I leaped out of the bed. My legs were scarred and sore, the hospital gown swept the curves of my calves. I gazed at Inuyasha; he was already dressed in his work clothes instead of his usual jeans and Tee shirt. Clothed in a dark ruby kimono that was a few sizes up since he had a belt clutching his waist and the cloth sagged over the leather. Tucked beneath his underarm were a bundle of clothes, I squinted the sun rays were absolutely killer on my eyes.

"What're those?"  
"Er, some clothes I took from the lost and found. Unfortunately, I don't really own any women's clothes." He replied with a toothy grin.

"I would hope not."

I snatched the clothes and examined them closely; a pair of dark green sweats pants and an incredibly long sleeved blueberry colored shirt. I sighed, and gave Inuyasha a cold look.

"You couldn't find anything less…I don't know….huge?"

Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms, the kimono draped over his hands and he bit his lip.  
"I'm not an fucking designer."

"Yeah, but everyone has _eyes."_

"Keh, will you just get dressed already!"  
He growled angrily, narrowing his brow. I giggled and gestured to the door.

"Well….can you LEAVE THEN!"

"FINE!"  
"Good."

Even though I could hear him mutter 'Damn Woman' under his breath, I was absolutely light hearted knowing he was here for me. I rolled my eyes, and peeled off the hospital dress, feeling vulnerable and weak as the air condition unit hummed and fresh air rubbed against my newly bandaged wounds. Cautiously, I put on the hideous long sleeved shirt and sweat pants, then jiggled the doorknob open, revealing Inuyasha, arms crossed a deep scowl on his face accompanied by Dr. Kamdio carrying his clipboard and nibbling on his pen.

"Now Inuyasha, I understand your anxiety, but I told you not to retrieve Kagome until one of the nurses gave you permission."

"Hey, its not my fault the nurses take about three hours to fill out some dam paperwork."  
"It sti-"  
I wavered in, fearing Inuyasha might break into a tantrum and almost trample the inopportune doctor. I smiled and clung to Inuyasha's arm, I could almost see the smoke trailing from his dog-ears.  
"Hello Doctor Kamdio, am I prepared to leave with my brother now?"

Kamido beamed sweetly, and nodded nudging the clipboard at my cast.

"Yes, I do believe so-"  
"Okay then, well lets go Kagome."

Inuyasha turned on my left arm, I could tell he didn't like hanging around.

"Wait, let me tell you the police will be over in a couple of days, and also I've assigned you an therapist named…"  
He flipped through his prized clipboard.

"Dr. Naraku, I believe…. yes. Well I guess you're free to –"  
"Okay then, goodbye…and good riddens…" Inuyasha rumbled darkly. Shocked I elbowed him hard in the ribs; surprisingly he actually slumped over and squished his claws in my cast.

"It was very nice for you to house me, and to assign me an therapist…"  
"Your welcome."

I beamed brightly, even though I was just as restless as Inuyasha to leave this goddamned place. Kamido then held up his index finger, to delay my leave a little longer, he then dashed to a nearby plastic bench with on top of it lay a manila colored envelope stuffed with paper work. He then investigated it until he had three gray pieces of paper limp in his fingers, he then began to hand them to me, before Inuyasha pried them from my hands and flipped through them all.

"Uhm, those are you're birth files. It took so long to find them since you were born in America, but we did. And I thought it be handy if you wanted to keep them, you know if something important came up."  
The doctor said baffled.

"Mm hmm, well I'll keep these. I doubt Kags will need them."  
Inuyasha said quite dryly, he had his face clouded by his silver bangs. I nudged him but he didn't even budge. It worried me to see him like this. Before I could open my mouth, his clawed hand jerked me from Kamido and he neared the elevator at a fast pace. The papers had been chucked in the garbage.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

The car drive seemed so slow. Like an eternity, which forced to torture me with such a loathing passion, why was it all so awkward? Usually, Inuyasha and me could talk for hours (most of time we fought halfway but still) but now, he was quiet pinching his bottom lip and digging his claws into the leather of the steering wheel eyes drowned into frustration. I leaned back, legs crossed and hands squished into the long loops of my long sleeved I whistled a bit, but I could tell from the snarls that Inuyasha was annoyed. So, I just gaped at him as he drove the radio hummed a bit. But Inuyasha had violently switched it off grumbling under his breath, he then snapped his head at me at a stoplight (A/N Good driving skills Inuyasha!) I actually gasped in shock.

"What! Why are you staring at me?!?"

"I'm sorry, I never knew I wasn't aloud to look at you."

He growled out of aggravation, and spun back to the wheel as the light suddenly blinked green.

"Would you not be a smartass for once?"  
"Nah."  
"Keh."

Once more, another awkward silence dipped in. And I continued my gawking, and I smirked as I did it. I was crawling beneath his skin, it was so easy to get Inuyasha mad, and I loved that about him.

"Damn Kagome! What is your problem!"  
"HEY! It's not my problem! What crawled up your ass? Why aren't you speaking to me?"

"I just don't feel like talking that's all…."  
"Did Kikyo do something?"  
"Argh! Why do you _always _accuse her?"

"Why not? She's always causing you shit, and besides she did cheat on you. I'm just worried, okay?"  
"Yeah whatever…"

I frowned, and sighed incredibly soft like. Yes, Kikyo did cheat on him. Inuyasha actually told me on accident; since she was mad at him for not calling he used the excuse of her cheating as a fire back. She was always calling him, accusing him of being disloyal. When she had been the one being disloyal herself! Every trait of hers made my heart bite and tighten in envy, especially since she owned Inuyasha. But, it was good in some way…it meant she really loved him. And she better cause he was lost in her…

"Whose Kaganame?"

Inuyasha looked at me with a softened expression, he was at a stop sign and some bastard was behind us beeping his horn like mad. He gulped up air in his chair and shifted a bit over to me, making my heart shudder.

"Shes my sister…"  
"I never knew you had a sister! Is she an hanyou too? Oh, is she older-"

"She's dead."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"  
"Keh, its nothing I never knew her. But it killed my mom…."

"How?"  
"Miscarriage. I was only seven when it happened so I don't remember much…"  
"Is that the thing bugging you?"  
Inuyasha abruptly stepped on the gas, speeding through the stop sign fang poking through his upper lip. He shook his head fiercely.

"No! I _told _you, I just don't wanna talk!"

"Okay, its good to know what you're sad about."  
"I'm not- whatever…"  
I giggled, and Inuyasha mumbled as he maneuvered the truck into an parking garage. We finally made it.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

"Okay, Kagome before we go in. I want you to know that if Miroku touches you, you are allowed to beat him to death. Is that clear?"

I snickered as he jiggled the key in the doorknob.

"Okay dog boy."  
"It wont matter though, cause if he does. He'll probably be dead by the time you realized he touched you."

I blushed horridly, and hid my face in the curtain of my hair. Inuyasha pushed the door open, and allowed me to walk in with a kind gesture. I hugged myself, as I peered the apartment, it wasn't massive but quite quaint. I liked it. Even if it smelled of ramen noodles, a food I absolutely despised. The living room had a large sky light blue couch with a television rested on a short pedestal in front of it. I bounced to the kitchen, which was incredibly white, it reminded me of the hospital as the white walls gleamed as the sunlight graced them, it made my stomach quiver, so I ran into the bathroom.

That's where I found Miroku.

And where I screamed.

Miroku was absolutely nude, with the exception of an green towel bound around his waist, he held a baffled look but smiled happily. I shielded my eyes, and hear Inuyasha scuttle into the bathroom panting.

"Why you must be Kagome! I am Miroku, Inuyasha told me so much about you…so do you see anything you like?"  
I grunted in embarrassment and whined softly.

"Er…"  
"Oh shut up you pervert! Get some damn clothes on!"

"Now Inuyasha it is rude to use such language around a lady."  
"Its also rude to be a big assed pervert walking around naked."

"Yes, I see your point."

I snapped my eyes shut, but felt two hands grip my one fleshy one. I cracked them open slowly, Miroku was holding a gentle expression his violet eyes looked almost innocent as black hair dripped over his forehead. I peeked from the corner of my eye, seeing an fuming Inuyasha.

"Now miss, I now I've just met you and you must be in pain from your prior events but…"  
I leaned interested in his words, the softness of his eyes. What was he going to do? I held my breath.

"Will you bear my child Kagome?  
I suddenly felt a perk on my behind….

_**WHACK**_

"_YOU PERVERT!!!!!"_

Inuyasha held Miroku by his hair face red with rage. I was too astonished to even notice that Miroku had not only proposed but groped me. I was pink with embarrassment.

"Inuyasha! I'm sorry, she is just so beuti-"  
"Save it for the judge, now put on some goddamned clothes!"

Inuyasha gritted through his teeth, and I inched to the door. Miroku then jolted out to an bedroom slapped with posters of women. I at first gawked, then I giggled, then I was laughing abnormally. Clutching my belly, I fell upon Inuyasha gasping for breath.

"Huh?"  
I smiled, and leaned on to my new best friend.

"I think I'm going to like him…"

"Um, okay."  
I stretched and then thumbed the fabric of my sweat pants, an stumped look on Inuyasha's face as he reviewed over why I had laughed all of a sudden.

"Inuyasha?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think I could get a job somewhere?"  
Inuyasha's face darkened as he began to escort me to the living room as he snacked on a Snickers bar.

"A job? Kagome, I don't want you to pay to live here."  
"Well I don't care! I need to pay you, it's the **least **I can do, and also I need clothes."  
He swiped off some chocolate from his cheeks and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, you can get a job. But, not yet. I'll have a garage sale or something to raise money for clothes there's so much crap around here. And you need some rest, you just ot out of the hospital!"  
"Fine."  
"Deal?"  
"Deal."  
I smirked with my reply. But then I suddenly heard the door crack and Inuyasha's face contort and a puckered voice echoed through the hallway.

"Inuyasha dear, who is this?"

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!  
**_

**Jordan: **Oh am I bad, giving you a cliffe?  
**Kirby:** You abuse you're privileges as a writer --

**Jordan: **You got it baby!

**Kirby: **What the heck? I'm older than you!  
**Jordan: **Yeah but you're short x3

**Kirby: **Children --

Here's are progress!!!!

**Hits: **437 (HOLY FUCKING CRAP I LOVE YOU!)

**Reviews: **12 (. I absolutely love you people…)

**Favorites: **4 (you guys rock :'-)

**Alerts: **8 (you're MY kinda people!)

_Oh my goodness! I love you all sooo much! Also I just wanna say something 437 read this…..12 review….real sad….just click the button already…._


	4. Muffins and Trauma

**Jordan: **And so we return…

**Kirby: **Oh yeah! And guesssssssssssss what?  
**Jordan: -**

**Kirby: **Today is SUNDAY!

**Jordan: -.- **_YOU IDIOT! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!_

**Kirby: **Oh yeah, and that too….

**Jordan: **_-fumes-_

**Kirby: **A heheheh…..so anybody want some punch?

_Yup, this is true today is my birthday! I'm officially16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My friends are coming over in a minute, so I decided to put the finishing touches on chapter four and post it for ya'll! Anyway thank you so much for the compliments and tips, they were all incredibly helpful since Kirby hasn't been much of a help… (K/N HEY I help….in my own way…) Anyway thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! __**Profile has been updated!**_

Anonymous Reviewers—

**Inuyasha198- **_Thank you sooo much!_

**Kayla- **_Thank you, I have a plot out so it may finish in like maybe 20 chapters…_

_**A/N- **__my notes_

_**K/N- **__Kirby's notes_

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

Is there such thing as a hero? I mean, yes, of course there must be….but is this only to a certain degree? Man could be called a traitor in one perspective, or a liberator in the enemy eyes. Is one a crusader? Or is he a bloodthirsty invader? How can we truly know that a man is a moral person… when no one can concur it? Maybe I'm just a little off, but, what happens when you're a neutral? Not a spy or a victim? Everything would be easier if you were a childhood friend, or a livid jealous rival. But what if you're not? How can you choose what the person is...?

When you don't even know yourself?

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

"Inuyasha, dear, who is this?"

Her voice was like melting honey, it was so melodic and sweet sounding I felt as if my mother had just walked in the room. The woman was in the doorway, a blissful look chafed on her face. Her eyes were like large almonds with a dim spark buried beneath the pupils, her hair was much longer than mine and was twisted into a bun that hug so loosely it brushed and hid her ears. She was wearing dark denim shorts that were halfway to her knees, and a tang top that looked milky. The lines of her jaw were sharp, but not edged and smooth; they looked as if you could cut someone with her chin. Her face glistened in sweat, and she was wearing ballet flats that clung to her toes, which by then I realized this woman had been dancing…. She must be Kikyo. As she moved towards us, I watched her movements, each one more graceful then the next as if she was still circling in her dancing sprit.

She was probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

I peeked out of the corner of my eye to spy on Inuyasha, his ears were now flat and he had an incredibly soft tender shimmer in his eyes. It was heartbreaking. I quickly steered away, seeing him so content to see her made my stomach clench. I then held out a hand, and smiled one of the fakest smiles I've ever done.

"Hey, I'm Kagome. You must be Kikyo, Inuyasha told me a lot about you."

In translation this was 'Hey, I'm Kagome and congratulations Inuyasha loves you not me'. She stared at my hand in hesitation, as if it was a viper hissing through its dripping fangs. She then took it cautiously, and gave me a baffled look as she shook it slowly.

"Um yeah, Kikyo I need to tell you something." Inuyasha bit his lip. Did he not tell her?  
"Okay."

"In private?"  
Yup, he didn't tell her. I sighed in this thought, men were so clueless.

"Um okay, it was nice to meet you Kagome."

I certainly didn't feel like it was nice to meet me, her tone was so cold, so toned in frost that I couldn't tell if she was thinking hard, or loathing me with each breath of her body. I had a feeling it was number two. But why? I hadn't done anything to her, except for maybe live with her boyfriend whom for all she could know could be my secret lover….

Okay, whose side am I on?

I sighed, as Inuyasha tugged Kikyo to his room (which made my heart begin to pound), and entered the kitchen. I began to search the cabinets until I found a cereal bar, tearing off the wrapper I nibbled on the cornflake package. But I ate so quietly, so soundly, that I could hear Inuyasha's stutters and Kikyo's accusations.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well, I'm telling you now…"

"That's not fair! You can't just invite a woman to live with you! It's not fair to me! You didn't even ask!"

"I couldn't ask you, you would've said no. And she has no where to go! I mean she just got….well…you know, you can't just expect me to sit back and let her live in the streets can you?"  
"No, no…but what do you expect me to think? I love you, I'm just worried…"

I heard a chuckle, and I felt as if my heart had been puckered through by a worm.

"I love you too, and besides I live with _Miroku _I doubt I'll be doing anything with a man like him around."

I could hear them both giggle, and it was making me sick. I tossed the rest of the cereal bar in the trash and trotted off to the hallway, to walk away the squirming snakes that bubbled in the pit of my belly. Rubbing my temples, I heard a door creak open, and I immediately straightened up fearing it was Inuyasha and Kikyo. But instead, I was greeted by none other then Miroku, a clothed Miroku I might add. He was wearing jeans and a long ashy t-shirt, not only that but he was also wearing a mischievous grin and he walked up to me. I then noticed he had violet eyes, and stood ogling and wondering how a person could have violet eyes. He seemed to enjoy my shock, and let out a hand.

"So you finally decided clothes were a better option?"  
"Yeah, but it was a hard choice."  
"I can imagine." I said rolling my eyes and heading straight toward the living room praying Miroku was following me. If he talked to me then maybe I could mute the thought of Kikyo's dull eyes glaring at me, or Inuyasha's gold one soft and loving.

"So Miss Kagome, how long do you plan to stay?"  
I plopped myself on the couch, and Miroku took his place next to me. I lay back, watching the man intently though; he seemed to have no lecherous ideas.

"I actually don't know, I guess until I can face my family…"

"Ah, I see."  
Suddenly an idea zipped through my head.

"Do you know where I can get a job?"  
I knew Inuyasha wouldn't let me have one if I asked him, but maybe his roommate might have one lined up. And I wouldn't have to carry my days sulking around an apartment that stunk of ramen.

Miroku smiled and leaned back.

"Yes, I actually have a Café that I own in need of waitresses."  
My eyes twinkled and I perked my voice up.  
"Do you think you'll let me apply?"  
"Well, I would if Inuyasha wouldn't try to murder me on the spot."

I moaned and slumped over in despair. I wanted to leave now; I needed something anything to get my hands moving and to get my mind occupied. Every thought was swarmed with my captor's dark face, or Kikyo's almond shaped eyes.

"But hey, I'll give you a job… if you do something for me…"  
"Erm, I'm not doing porn if that's what you're asking."  
"No!"  
"Stripping? Because sorry that's not in my application either."

"Argh, no!"

"Then spit it out!"

"If I did that you'd be disgusted…"

"Oh shut up and tell me…"

"Okay, if you can make this girl like me…I'll give a permanent job as _manager." _

"Miroku, I'd like to really. But I don't think being seen naked in the shower is going to work on her like it did me."  
"It worked on you?" He asked eagerly.  
I laughed hysterically, and wiped the tears from the corners of my eyelashes.  
"No!"

"Oh…."

"You're right I _am _disgusted."

"No! It's not like that she's….different…"

"Ready for some new meat, chap?"

"You know I could always make that tip jar disappear…."

"I **dare **you to touch my jar…"  
"What jar? You don't even have the job!"  
"That's what you think."

Miroku grunted, crossed his arms and pouted furiously. I chuckled, and mocked his position with a bantering smile. He turned with pleading magenta eyes, and held up a fake quivering lip.

"Puh-wease Kagome? I like this girl _a lot, _and well you're a girl and everything and I'm sure she'd like you!"

I sighed in defeat, that damn lip.

"Fine, but only if I get job as manager…and…I wanna discount!"  
"Fine, discount it is! Free bagel perhaps?"

"Nah, bagels are for pussies. I wanna free muffin"

He sighed sadly.

"Muffins don't just go all willy-nilly…"

"Fine, you can be a man living by himself with forty cats…"

"Okay! Okay!"

I beamed at Miroku, and cracked my knuckles as I tilted into the squishy couch eyes closed. Until I felt a perk on my rear…

**SLAP**

"Miroku, let me give you a tip on women (because for gods sake you need it), don't touch ladies behinds when you're trying to date another girl!"

I growled angrily in the back of my throat glaring at the man squirming around and stroking his bright pink cheeks, double slaps were always more plausible. A click echoed off in the hallway, and I saw Inuyasha at the door without a lurking Kikyo at his back. I was relieved, my plan had worked talking to Miroku distracted me from the kisses that Kikyo had planted on Inuyasha I could see the smudges of salmon lip-gloss on his chin. He scratched the back of his head and mumbled beneath his breath as he planted himself across from me and Miroku and furrowed his brow amber eyes dipped in concentration. I put on a lame grin, the kind that hurt you when your heart felt in two.

"Hey, dog breath what's up?" I spoke softly, something was wrong. His eyes were screaming it, like I had in the subway…

"Oh, er nothing…"

"Aw, little Kikyo must've whipped him again. Its okay old' chap." Miroku spoke a faint sense of humor in the depth of his breath. And Inuyasha snatched the collar of his shirt and heatedly snarled at him.

"Yup, she did." Miroku cowered gradually, as Inuyasha tossed him to his right. I gulped in air, maybe to clutch it in my throat so my tongue wouldn't move, but I failed.

"What she do this time?"

"She never did anything!"  
"Did I say she did?"  
"I agree she spoke none of it." Miroku joined, a bit vigilant as he seated himself once more at my side.

"ARGH! Why do you guys **always **pick on her!"  
"Who said we did?"  
"I think Inuyasha did…"  
"Hmmm, surprising…Inuyasha yelling for no absolute reason…that's unusual…." Miroku spoke with obvious sarcasm and he and me both started to chortle delicately.

"Oh my god, never mind…"

"No, no, Inuyasha don't go! Tell us!" I begged causally.

"Erm, well you know you're living with me?"  
"_And_ me…" Miroku spoke as if heartbroken.

"Yeah whatever, anyway so she asked me if you could stay somewhere else…"  
"AND!"

"I said yes…"

"_**WHAT!!?!"  
**_Miroku and I both wailed at the same time out of the couch, I flung the cast so it almost banged Inuyasha in the face and he lowered his head ears flat.

"It's not like I'm going to do that!"  
"Oh yeah, well what's going to happen when your girl friend comes over expecting me gone and seeing little old me in your apartment!"

I was on the top of my lungs and my throat burned with the exasperation of the sores in my neck. Inuyasha's face turned scarlet and he stomped forward irritably. But I didn't care, and poke him hard in the ribs.

"Ow! That hurt!"  
"Yeah well you deserve it you jerk!"  
Inuyasha sighed and put his hand on my shoulder which made me shiver, and spoke calmly. Man, that was a first…  
"Okay, Kagome, you're going to live here…its just you're not sleeping in the guest room anymore just the er…basement…"

"WHAT!"

"Just so Kikyo won't see your stuff!"

"You're….you're going to HIDE ME?"

"Eh maybe?"  
Miroku began to laugh insanely, and I whacked him with the harness of my cast, and he clutched his head in pain.

"Would you stop hitting me?"  
"NO!"  
"Oh come on, Kags! It's not that bad, there's no spiders!"  
"What is in there?"  
Miroku stood with me, and rubbed his hand in my hair. "Naw just little rats and creepy crawlies to scare you."  
"You're not helping ass!" Inuyasha roared, trying to smack him with his claws.

"Ack stop trying to put me in a coma!"  
"Well if you weren't such a jackass then there'd be no problem!"

The two squabbled while Inuyasha kept trying to grab his skull while Miroku kept screaming 'Whipped puppy.' As they pranced around the room I massaged my temples I let out a bloodthirsty roar.

"_OKAY, STOP AND SHUT UP!"_

"He started it…" Miroku pouted.

"Shut it!"

"Heheh.."  
"You too!" I calmed and stared at the doorway that led to a long trail of stairs, and guzzled down some air before going to a decision.

"Okay, Inuyasha I will live in the basement and hide from Kikyo if you do something for me."

"What?"  
"Let me take Miroku's offer for a job."  
"WHAT OVER MY DEAD-"

"Yeah, you're right you will be dead if Kikyo finds out you're hiding some weirdo girl in your basement…."

"Keh…fine…but if you touch her you lecher you will never see the light of day…"

I blushed pink, and turned my face away, from Miroku's curious expression. His dazzled eyes looked at me in shock, and I prayed to whatever god that was there not to have let him see my blushing cheeks…

"Well, I think I might go to sleep… it's already ten…" I glanced at the window its darkness protruded the room and I yawned with a bit too much emphasis. Then darted to the kitchen, hastily grabbed a water bottle and guzzled the cool drink as it slid down my throat, I whimpered a bit as it began to slide from my lips. Inuyasha looked confused, but shrugged it off grabbing my hand he escorted me down the steep stairs. Covered in what seemed to be newspaper, I bit my pierced lip, the scar from my rape fresh. As we entered the room, I could see the dim lights and the mattress bare, not even sheets on…Inuyasha rushed to a dark wood cabinet smoldered in spider webs, grabbing the sheets and thin comforter he quickly spread them on the bed as I watched intently, the pieces of cloth looked about an eternity.

Inuyasha gave me a sorry look and scratched the nape of his neck. "Sorry about the bed, and the webs, and the sheets, and the…"

"Its okay Inuyasha I forgive you."  
"Don't worry, we'll get you new stuff with the garage sale we're going to have tomorrow and also you'll have a job too…"

"I know its okay."

"Good." He smiled a warm smile, and it made me feel as if I was about to burst into tears, my heart was readied to explode anytime now. He then pulled me into a hug, and my heart began to race at a rapid rate, and I trembled as I attempted to hug back.

"Are you okay? You're heart is racing."  
"Nah, I'm fine…" I uttered lowly, holding back stutters buried in the back of my throat.

"You sure you don't want any aspirin?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"Okay, see you in the morning!"

He giddily paced up the stairs, and I watched him until all I saw was a lock of silver and the disappearance of honey eyes. I began to sniffle, tears threatening to peek from my eyes, but I smashed my eyelids together forcing back the troops of salty buckets. And just in time, because down the stairs came Miroku an frivolous face on, he greeted me with a wave.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, a little pissed that I'm in a basement but yeah."  
"Good, and by the way your secret is safe with me." HE winked and trotted up the stairs with a wave and a 'Good night.' I was frozen in my place, did he know? I felt my heart plop into my stomach and the snakes rear up and bite it furiously. I writhed a bit in my place and then leaped onto the bed, feeling the strain of springs dig into my back, I shuddered. If Miroku knew then I couldn't do anything about it, and besides I trusted him. He knew he was doing me a favor, since I was doing him one.

Even though now I doubted I'd get that free muffin…

That night, I slipped into sleep on accident. Fearing the looming shadows and their gory faces gawking at me, I dreamed of them following the icy blue eyed man dressed in a sweeping cloak instead of his monstrous boots. They nipped his heels, and bit his body sinking in one by one. The more that entered the more he grew, and the less human he looked. Big puffy black eyes and bloated cheeks of red, he looked as if a hunchbacked dragon a human mask draped on its face. Towering over me, it hissed and probed its forked tongue through my ears whispering terrible things that made my body flush in fright. And then Kikyo turned behind me and snarled 'You! You did this!' she thrusted I to the monster and it curled its long snake like body around me and grinned saying 'Don't worry, I wont hurt the mutt, much…'

Then he swallowed me.

_**Kirby and Jordan cut!**_

**Kirby: **Believe it or not, I got you a present!

**Jordan: **. REALLY?

**Kirby: **Yeah, I got this last year and I really can't use it so…happy birthday! _–gives wrapped present-_

**Jordan: **Oh thank you! Even though you only did it because it wasn't in use….still thank you!  
**Kirby: **Open it! Open it! o

**Jordan: **_-unwraps furiously _Its…its…..a hairdryer?  
**Kirby: **Mmm hmm, isn't my present the best?

**Jordan: **Who the hell gave you a hairdryer? You don't even have hair!  
**Kirby: **Some Uncle or something…hey what's that?

**Jordan: **I don't know, it says….

_"Do not use while sleeping." _

**Jordan: **I guess stupidity runs in the family….

_Yeah, well I really have a hairdryer that says that! Hahahaah! Anyway, this is my present to you! Our progress so far is…_

**Hits: **976 (HOLY MOTHER OF-)

**Reviews: **26 (-faints and dies of happiness-)

**Favs: **14 (NYAHAHAHHA!)

**Alerts: **17 (…….I think I might pass out……)


	5. Hold is ten days! I'm sorry!

_**I KNOW THIS ISNT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ THIS!**_

**I'm going on vacation for 10 days!!!!!!!!!!! And the bad thing is where I'm going (The British Virgin Islands) I'm going to be on a……  
**

_**BOAT**_

**This means no **_**internet, **_**no **_**computer, **_**not even hot water! **_–cries-_

**So I just wanted to let everyone aware, that I am not dead! This story WILLL be updated! Because first off, half of chapter 5 is done, and I will have a notebook, so it'll be typed and done the second I go back to wi-fi! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SOORRRRY! **

**Anyway don't die on me, I'll be back!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

_Sincerely,_

Kirby and Jordan (sigh)


End file.
